The present invention relates to a cigarette and particularly relates to a segmented cigarette.
It is commonly recognized that the smoke inhaled from a cigarette includes numerous noxious particulate and gasious substances. It is also recognized that the cigarette smoke, when it cools, expands due to the temperature gradient between the hot smoke and the interior of the lungs of the person smoking. Some of the substances in the smoke may be gaseous at the higher temperature of the hot smoke but be particulate at a lower lung temperature.